Tell Him You Love Him
by Sara Uchizumaki
Summary: Naruto gets ready to go on a plane ride to visit Gaara, and Sasuke manages to hurt him bad, and Gaara explodes on him as well. And to top all that off Sakura ends up making things worse.


**A/N: My recent fanfictions have failed me. So I have decided to take another approach. It's told in Sakura, and Sasuke, and Naruto's point of view. Picture this. Sasuke living peacefully with his gorgeous blond Dobe, who suddenly has to catch a plane out of Konoha to see Gaara. Then Sakura enters the house and proclaims she still loves him, and she knows he does too. Can you image that? But before the story is over Sakura is gonna be one bashed bitch; and Naruto one sore uke. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: My language is colorful. Also, there is a lemon in this. Ok. There are really two lemons in this. If you don't like it get the fuck out. –points to the door- goodbye. Anyways, to the Sakura supporters, I hope you go blind, and deaf and never able to write or read another SasuSaku or NaruSaku fanfiction ever again. May you rot in the pot. Enjoy.**

**XxxxxXNARUTOXxxxxX**

"Stop Sasu aahh! I- I n-need to go p-pack!"

Yep. That's me. Uzumaki Naruto. Moaning and panting at 5:30 AM in the morning. It's my fault really, that my boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke decided he needed a "wake up" call on this beautiful morning.

"Y-you know you want it" He replied in such a husky tone I moaned. Ok. So maybe I wanted this too. I mean, who in their right mind wouldn't want Sasuke. With his obsidian eyes that held so much raw passion, his gorgeously pale skin, the signature smirk, and the duck butt hair I couldn't help but run my fingers through; once in a while.

He placed my legs on either of his shoulders, and I whimpered. Sasuke wasn't the gentlest lover in the world. Or in the city. Not even our block. That's why, when he gave me the "I'm- gonna -fuck -you -senseless" smirk, I gulped.

"I know you want this; Naruto. So I'm going to give you what you desire." In one quick, powerful thrust, he was inside of my tight hole.

"Uuuuhh SASUKE!" I screamed. He had hit my prostrate dead on. He pulled back out, looked me in my crystal blue eyes, and slammed back in. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and I moaned in pure ecstasy. He set a quick pace, his long, thick member sliding slick and hard in and out of me.

"Oh. Aahh! Uhuh! S-sasu!" I screamed out. He laughed in that low, husky way of his. Whenever he did l that, I couldn't think straight.

"How do you want it,Naru?" he whispered in my ear. I moaned and arched my back. We were hot and glistening with sweat, the smells of passion thick in the air.

"H-h-h!" I stammered. He had reached a lethal pace, fast and hard.

"Harder?" he asked. I nodded. He could be such a bastard sometimes, making his thrusts shallow and sloppy on the nights I was reluctant to give him any.

He pulled out, and I noticed that his cock was weeping with precum, as he placed it back at my entrance. Bracing his hands on either side of my head, he rammed his cock into me again, sliding my body farther onto the bed. He continued whispering dirty words in my ears. "You like that; don't you? I know you do. You want it faster? Hm?" This all had me at his mercy, almost crying with pleasure, when he wrapped his warm hand around my neglected member, beads of precum leaking out.

He pumped in time with his thrusts, and I couldn't hang on any longer, feeling his hand squeezing my manhood was one thing, but feeling his own throbbing cock inside of me, and him letting out a stream of curses as he reached his climax, had me shuddering over the edge.

"Sasuke!" I screamed, as I came on both our stomachs. He collapsed on top of me, and pulled out, causing both of us to hiss. I rolled him off of me, and sat up, or at least, attempted too. "The next time you do this, I'm pepper spraying you." I said. He laughed and pulled me onto him.

"I only wanted one more session before you leave me. For Gaara." He said with a small smile. Rolling my eyes, I snuggled him. I'm not one to brag, but I had skills that made men crawl on their knees and beg me not to leave them; but with Sasuke, all he had to do was pull out his little friend, and I was on groveling for _him._

I kissed him one last time, before jumping up and heading into the bathroom. "Can I come?" I heard him callout. "NO!" I yelled back, and laughed when I he grumbling something about "Ungrateful Dobe's"

Giggling, I hopped into the shower, and let the warm water pour over my tired muscles.

**OooooOooooO**

I pulled on my black jeans and orange tank top, and hopped into my orange and black converse. Sasuke had on a similar outfit, with the reverse colors. Sometimes, we wore each other's favorite colors because we were feeling especially close and happy. Today was no exception.

"I'm gonna miss you so fucking much, teme." I said as we got into his black Ferrari. I heard him sigh in that stoic way of his, before he replied with a "Hn." As we drove to the airport. He never really said anything back to me when I got emotional; or sentimental, or lovey-dovey. He barely said I love you.

I sighed. This was one of the reasons I was going to see Gaara. My ex. He knew how to treat my sensitive feelings; the ones I have to bury deep inside when I'm around Sasuke. So he might know how to help me express my feelings to Sasuke.

When we pulled into the terminal I gave him a quick kiss and hopped out. "Bye!" I called over my shoulder, and saw a flash of pink hair, leaning over Sasuke's side, her breasts bubbling out of the tight red top she had on. She was currently taking up Sasuke's attention, so I hurried on my way. He had warned me about her, but he hadn't said he could get so caught up in her. I looked back, just in time to see Sasuke with a gentle smile on his face I'd never seen before, and the girl, Sakura placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Well, I felt like shit. But I couldn't think about that. So I turned, and walked away. He could be with her until I got back; the look on his face was one of pure love and affection, so I wasn't that mad. I was heartbroken that a _girl,_ let alone Sakura, could make him soften up. When I boarded my plane, I secretly hoped he would still love me when I got back, because I needed him. He was my boyfriend, as well as my best friend, and I love him.

"I only want you to be happy Sasuke. If she makes you happy, don't let her go." I said quietly. As the plane started rolling down the runway, I thought about how many times I massaged and kissed Sasuke, and have never seen that smile. It hurt a lot. But like I said before. I only want to make Sasuke happy. If my leaving will do that, then so be it.

The plane kept rolling, and so did my tears.

**OooooOooooO**

When I was jostled awake, I noticed everyone else moving about, and I looked out of the window. Instead of big rolling clouds, I saw another terminal, and the sat Gaara, waiting patiently with a book; his new boyfriend sitting by his side. I gathered my things, and followed the rest of the passengers out of the plane. I put my suitcases on either side of me, and waited patiently for one of them to notice me.

What I noticed was that the "newbie" had beautiful pale lavender eyes, and long gorgeous black hair. He whimpered slightly when he saw me, and Gaara finally glanced up long enough to utter a grunt, before taking the guy's hand and leading him away. I was not expecting the cold shoulder. I picked up my bags and followed the sniffling raven, and the obviously steamed redhead.

**OooooOooooO**

"So my name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you." He smiled a bit, before burying his head in his arms. I know when Gaara is pissed. Right now, he was beyond pissed. He sent me a death glare in the mirror, before placing a gentle hand on the guy, who I learned was Neji. Before I could contain myself, I snorted. I didn't mean too. Really. But I couldn't help it. I mean, who does this guy think he is? I've known Gaara since we were in diapers, and suddenly here he comes, acting like a baby because I'm here.

"Well, someone must be on their period." I snorted again. I should have kept my mouth shut, because Gaara went off. He called me all kinds of bitches, said he was glad he broke up with me, and that he wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke left me too. And that even though I was his friend, he wouldn't tolerate me disrespecting the love of his life, because I'm feeling bitchy today. Well , I deserved that, I guess. "U-um. I think I'll stay in that hotel for a few days; give you two time to cool off and r-relax t-together." Neji said. His eyes were puffed and rimmed with red, and glossy with tears.

Gaara growled. "No you won't. _He _is staying in the hotel," he spat in my general direction, "and you and I will relax for a while." I nodded, and waited while he pulled up to the hotel. It looked like one of those horror movie motels, and I shuddered. I got my suitcases out of the truck, and was about to wave when the car shot out of the parking lot. I sighed and felt my heart give a lurch. "Just great." I said to myself. "Now Gaara is mad at me." I picked up my stuff, and walked inside. I almost walked right back out; well _ran_ when I saw the guy behind the worn wooden counter. With the moldy smell in the air, the peeling puce wallpaper, he looked like a serial killer. Grinning at me in that creepy way, with millions of tattoos and his eyes completely black; even the white part, he looked like a demon. I backed away when I heard his voice. "Welcome, to what I owe this visit?" it was gruff and scary, and so like a demons. I said "Nope" and ran for my life when he made a lunge for me.

I literally ran to Gaara's house, and stopped at the front door. I blushed when I heard the moans coming from somewhere in the house. "G-Gaara! H-h-harder!" That's when I began to run again. But this time, I went into what looked like a classy little motel, complete with a bellboy in uniform, rich mahogany walls and floors, and a glossy wooden desk. The lady behind the desk looked plastic, complete with platinum blonde hair and faded blue eyes.

"You're key; sir" she said with a smile. I took it gratefully, and smiled as the bellboy led me up some plush carpeted stairs, and down an equally beautiful hall. We stopped at a door, and I pushed the key into the lock, turned it, and gasped. It was gorgeous. The wall was white, with abstract shapes on canvases with bright colors. The carpet was a deep purple, and there was a black couch in front of a 49in flat screen TV. He put my bags down and bowed out of the room. I was still in awe.

I noticed my reflection in a mirror on the back of the door. I looked adorable, and kind of alone, and I wondered how Sasuke was doing. I picked up a glossy black phone, and dialed his number. As usual, he picked it up on the first ring. "_Yes?"_ In the background I heard a female voice; Sakura, ask who it was. I held back my hurt and said enthusiastically "Hi!" I heard him snort. "_Dobe, you just left. Isn't Gaara keeping you busy enough?" _ I was about to answer when I heard him grunt and a wet pop. "U-um . . . I just wanted to let you know I got here alright." I waited for him to respond. "_He's busy and he doesn't want you anymore. Don't call again" _I heard some scuffling before the phone was slammed down.

I only wish that he had told me himself; it hurt too much to think of what they were doing. I went to the sofa, threw off my shoes, and plopped down. The call was so short and brutal. I had no one to turn too. With that thought, and with tears already streaming down my face, I drifted off to sleep.

**XxxxxXSasukeXxxxxX**

Well. I felt like shit. First I didn't tell him goodbye at the terminal, and Sakura kissed me, but now he knew she was in the house, and he though I wanted to break up. I was not going for that. I slapped her right across the face. "Why the HELL would you tell him that?!" I shouted. She popped another fruit ball out of the scooper. It was as if I didn't touch her. Then she turned to me. "Because I wanted him to hurt. Why do you think I kissed you at the airport? He was watching. He saw that special smile you kept hidden from him all this time, and I'm sure he thought you were still in love with me." I was so mad, I grabbed her by the hair and threw her out of my house. "I don't want you! You pink bitch. You . . . you wasted slut! You whore, and every other name I can't think up right now!" I ran inside and grabbed her pink hookers' heels, and threw them at her.

I missed her face, but they bounced off of her chest, and I knew it hurt. She slipped them on and got up on wobbly legs. "I COULD GIVE YOU SO MUCH MORE! HOW COULD YOU WANT HIM?! WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T? WHAT DOES HE GIVE YOU?! WHAT?!"

I was so tired of her, that I walked into my house and slammed the door. I heard her raging and screaming all night long, till someone finally called the police. I glanced out of my window, and saw her struggling. "NO! HE'S MINE! HE'S MINE!" Until they pepper sprayed the bitch.

I rushed to the phone and called the number back, but no one answered. I was panicking inside, so I called Gaara. Like me, he always picked up the phone on the first ring. "_Hello?" _I took a breath. "Hi. I need to talk to Naruto; he thinks I don't want him; thanks to Sakura." I waited patiently for him to tell me he would put him on, but he didn't. _"I'm searching for him; too. I accidently blew up at him, and dropped him off at this scary looking motel. But he's not there. I-I need your help." _I didn't stop to pack. I jumped in my car and zoomed off.

**OooooOooooO**

"You dumbass!" I yelled as I stalked to Gaara. He was being comforted by a raven with long hair and pale lavender eyes. He looked up when I yelled, and I almost broke down on the spot. " What exactly did you say to him; Gaara." I asked as I sat down. He looked up at me. "I-I said I was glad that I broke up with him, and . . . and that I wouldn't be surprised if you broke up with him too." I nodded. "Sakura told him I didn't want him anymore. I know Naruto. It destroyed him. I just wish he was here, so I could tell him how much I love him." Neji piped up. "He kinda got territorial over Gaara; that's the only reason he snapped at him. He thought I was crying because he was here; but it was only allergies." They all got quiet.

"I love you Naruto. I really do." I said out loud. They turned to me, and I gave them a smile. A small one. "It's not your fault; I can see that now. Its mine alone. I love that Dobe; but I never tell him. That's why he came here in the first place. To be with someone who understood how sensitive he is; and knew how to handle those feelings. If I could just see him again; I would tell him." Neji reached over and grasped my hand, and Gaara's and we sat like that for what seemed like an hour.

**OooooOooooO**

I sat up when I heard a few loud knocks on the door. I gently pulled myself from Neji, and unlatched myself from Gaara. I couldn't believe I had snuggled with them.

I went to the door, pulled it opened, and gasped.

"Naruto" I said breathlessly. He looked as if he had been crying for hours, but he was still so beautiful.

"S-sasuke?" he asked. I rushed to him and pulled him into my arms. I held him there for twenty minutes; before Gaara and Neji came bursting out of the door.

"We were so worried!" Neji cried. He still seemed shocked to me; but Naruto slowly smiled. "I went to a nice little hotel down the block." He pointed. "It was so nice I told the receptionist that id be coming back again soon." He gave Sasuke a smile. "I'm sorry I called; I don't know what was wrong with me."

Next he turned to Neji and Gaara. And I'm sorry I made you cry and you explode." Smiling sadly, he stepped back out of their embraces. "I only came by to say I'm sorry. Sasuke being here was an added bonus. Say hi to Sakura for me!" I say a flicker of pain flash through his eyes, and I grabbed at him again.

"No Dobe. Don't say you're sorry. I hurt you. I know I did. I'm a selfish bastard who probably doesn't deserve you; but I'd be willing to change if you'll accept me. Because I really . . ." I hesitated, and looked into his eyes. They held so much love, passion and power in that bright blue of his. "I really love you Naruto." When he gasped I kissed him, long and meaningful. We pulled away for air a minute later, and I actually had tears I my eyes. As I turned around, I saw that Gaara had tears in his as well, and Neji was already bawling.

"I love you too. Sasuke. But I need to ask you one thing before I enter this relationship again." he asked with a light laugh. "What?" I asked him in an exasperated tone. He smiled. "How about, if we move here? To Konoha?" I rubbed my chin like I really had to think about that. "Uh . . . I think, that might just work out." He laughed again. Neji wrapped his arms around him, and Gaara and I walked to our cars. "W-where you guys going?" They asked in unison. "Well. Since we're staying here, we need to go get our things; plus," I looked over at Gaara. "You two don't seem to need us anymore; you have each other." They jumped away from each other faster than I thought was possible; and ran to use.

" We need you! We do!" Again with that unison bullshit. But I smiled. "Come on then; Naru." I said as we walked to the Ferrari. "Oh and Sasuke? Thanks, for everything." I smiled my secret smile. The kind of smile that holds all a person's love and passion. Like mine did. He blushed, and we kissed softly; tenderly. "I love you; Naruto." I gasped. As we started driving, he leaned over and whispered "I love you too."

**A/N: Well before this was over I made a Passenger reference; and reached my own little level of corniness. But it was fun! XD! Any objections to this fanfiction; and me and you are gonna gave a little talk. Oh and don't you just love how Sakura got pepper sprayed? And how Naruto thought something was going on, but it was only the wet pop of a fruit scoop? Fun haha. I hate Sakura if you people haven't noticed!**

**Kisses! Sara-chan**


End file.
